Claire Triton's Story
by Reaper.death
Summary: You all have heard of Alex from Insane is My Middle Name right? Did you know she had a friend almost exactly like her? Her name is Claire Triton and she might be just the most badass girl on earth! Watch as she is thrown into Wonderland and is introduced to the Role Holders. This is for the contest held by Tailsdoll123 and credit goes to her for letting me use Alex.


**A/N: This is for the contest set up by Tailsdoll123 and everyone else. I hope you'll like it and please, enjoy the story and review.**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

**Echo the Gatekeeper belongs to BlackFire22.**

**Claire Triton belongs to me!**

**R&R**

XXX

Alex was a very insane young girl indeed, as to what every Role Holder in Wonderland has experienced, and it was amusing(?) to see her wave a wooden stick around she had dubbed Mon Sticky Friend. She didn't seem to be the type of girl to have friends, yet she claimed she did.

Although no one believed her…

But a young woman named Echo, who was the gatekeeper of Wonderland (meaning she works under the Clockmaker and the Caterpillar), decided to go and see if Alex was lying or not and brought **kidnapped** a girl that Alex knew very well. I mean, very well…

Her name was Claire Triton, and she was—

"FUCKIN' RAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

— A carbon copy of Alex herself.

"Why the fudge am I here!? Did my mom ask you to do this? How much did she pay you? I'll pay double!"

Except she was random, which was a huuuuuge difference than insanity.

Let's see how she handles the inhabitants of Wonderland.

~~ (With Echo) ~~

Claire was only sitting down on a park bench, dressed in a black witch costume that stopped at her inner thighs, petticoats underneath, a cloak, a large witch hat with a big red ribbon, and black ankle boots that had red ribbons on them. She was clutching a wooden baseball bat close, a paranoid look upon her pretty face.

She had shoulder length black hair with red streaks (caused by a paint accident, which Alex was responsible for), pale silky skin that had either a stretch or a Band-Aid here and there, and big silver eyes that had a mysterious glint as if she was going to kill someone.

Which was exactly how she was feeling.

"Damn Maddie and her cute fetishes…" Claire grumbled as she rotated her bat, plunging it into the earth beneath her once in a while, as she looked dead on at the relaxation fountain in front of her.

See, today was Halloween, which was her favorite holiday, and she was originally going to dress up as a vampire. Cool right? Too bad one of her so called friends, one of the popular girls from school named Maddie, wanted Claire to dress up as a witch so they could match.

Ew.

Now Maddie had left to fetch a certain Hooded Zombie from the orphanage while Claire herself was left in the park, eating candy she bought from a corner store.

Claire raised a chocolate bar up to her lips, she failed to notice the bushes behind her, and a shadowy figure emerged, hands outstretched. The figure, Echo, had successfully wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her back.

"KYAAH!"

The plan was perfectly well-thought and executed, but there was something Echo did not calculate perfectly.

~BAM!~

Echo didn't realize that Claire would carry a weapon…or use it.

"Lemme go you pervy milf!"

Or head-butt her into oblivion.

**Bambambambambambambam!**

Echo now held a bloody nose that may as well be broken, seeing as how painful it was and glared at the hissing Claire, who was in an attack position with her bat in tow.

It was now or never.

Pulling out her keystaff, a large silver key, she plunged it into the ground beneath the surprised Claire and the ground began to crack, emitting a blue glow.

"HOLY FUCK!"

The ground gave away, causing both Claire and Echo to descend into the dark chasm.

"HEEEELP!"

~ (With Alex) ~

"It was over NINE THOOOOOUSSAAAAAANND!"

"Did you hear that, Mon Sticky Friend 22? It was over 9, 000!"

After Claire was taken **kidnapped** to Wonderland and forced to drink the Medicine of Hearts, she was fortunate to run into her master, Alex. She at first wanted to know if Alex was kidnapped by the stranger woman **milf**, but was distracted by the beautiful magical companion Alex had with her.

Mon Sticky Friend.

"Hey, Alex, can I touch Mon Sticky Friend 22?"

"Sorry, Claire, I can't!"

"Bullshit!"

~Lunge~

"RAPE!"

"It won't hurt, I swear! Gimme mah stick!"

~ (Meeting Ace) ~

In front of Claire stood a man with messy brown hair and wore a tattered red trench coat with black linings here and there. She looked at him with no interest, seeing as though she didn't have a single liking for men.

"Ace! Look here! This is mah servent, Claire Triton!" Alex grinned, patting her head. She felt her face heat up slightly, a slightly insane smile curved onto her lips.

"Oh? She's a foreigner? Haha, that's cool!" Ace laughed, walking over and patting her head heavily. What Ace didn't realize was that Claire didn't liked being touched by men, so he never anticipated her headbutting him square in the face.

~BAM!~

"Ha…hahahahaha! That kinda hurt!"

"No touchy mah head, bitch!"

"Hey! Slave! Behave! Or face the wrath of Mon Sticky Friend!"

Obviously Claire didn't like Ace one bit.

~ (Meeting the Twins) ~

In front of Claire stood two little boys that Alex seemed fond of. Their uniforms were different colors- one in shades of blue, the other shades of red- but aside from that the uniforms were near mirror images, with the theme being card trump symbols in green, yellow, red, and blue. As Claire examined them, it became more and more obvious that not only were their uniforms similar in design, the guards themselves were, for the two young boys- early adolescence, probably- looked almost like identical twins. Both with black hair, slender but healthy bodies, and curious gaze, the only apparent difference between the boys was their eye color, one with red eyes and the other with blue.

Claire decided that she liked them and they, in return, liked her. To Claire, they were two little psychopathic children who were working as guards and carried axes as weapons. Big points in the cute department for her. She loved anything cute and deadly. To the twins, Claire was their second big sister to Alex, for she carried a wooden bat and chocolate, who she gave them hastily as if she wanted to please them quickly.

Alex nodded, as if she approved of the situation before diving for the chocolate bar Claire held.

"GIMME MAH CANDEH!"

"NEVER!"

"HAND IT OVAH!"

"NEVAH!"

Dee and Dum smiled as they watched the two girls run around, enjoying the situation. It was a win-win situation. They got a new Onee-san, and that certain Onee-san gave them tasty candy they never seen before.

~ (Meeting Elliot) ~

"Dog."

"No, he's a bunny."

"Dog…"

"Bunny!"

"I SAID DOG, MASTER!"

Claire and Alex went at it once more as they fought over Elliot being a dog or a rabbit. As much as the self-proclaimed dog particularly enjoyed the new Foreigner agreeing him with being a dog, he couldn't help but feel as though she was playing with him.

Though, he enjoyed that Claire was pretty and a hardcore fighter. Watching her fuss over Alex reminded him of his loyalty for Blood. A right hand man, or in Claire's case, a right hand woman.

Yes, he does indeed like this Foreigner very much, and he hoped she liked carrot-flavored dishes just as much as he did.

~ (Meeting Blood) ~

"Hello, Young Lady."

"Fuck off."

~Twitch~

Claire only met Blood Dupre for one minute and already she was prying into his bad side. She sneered at him and patted down her skirt, her petticoats tickling her thighs. She then pulled her hat down tightly on her head and raised her bat, tapping it to her free hand.

"Young Lady, please do not use that kind of language—"

"You're gay, right? Alex told me to call you Homosexual Blood. I agree, entirely."

Blood deadpanned at her, thinking, _What an entirely eccentric and random young lady she is…_

Why did Elliot March favor her of all people?

She seemed nothing more than a guilty puppy following Alex around. A loyal, yet insane companion she would be.

At least she makes it up for her fighting abilities with that stick of hers. A formidable opponent she proved to be.

~ (Meeting Gowland, Boris, and Pierce) ~

"No, no, please go away!"

"Chu~"

"Food."

"Get away!"

"Why don't I sing you a song?!"

"Help!"

"MSF 22~"

"No!"

"Chu~"

"FOOD!"

"SONG!"

Yeah, it was absolute chaos.

~ (Meeting Julius, Nightmare, and Gray) ~

Julius glared at the girl, while Nightmare and Gray hovered over the already frowning girl. She hated men with a passion, but she couldn't push them away. They only came back to bother her more, especially Gray.

"Get away from me, you pedos!"

"She's…so…cute…"

Apparently, Gray thought she was simply adorable in that witch costume of hers. Alex and Claire quickly blamed Maddie.

"Stay away from me!"

"You're so adorable when shy."

"You are so out of character!"

"Yeah, tell him Mon Sticky Friend!"

"…"

Julius was about to change his wrench into a gun when Claire knocked Gray out with her baseball bat.

~BAM!~

~THUD~

Nightmare could only hug Claire in bliss, thankful that she had knocked out the man who would work him to the bone.

"Thank you!"

"Get off!"

~ (Meeting Peter White) ~

"Get away from my Alex, she will come with me to the palace!"

Claire was glomping Alex like crazy, glaring at the albino who pointed at her with a gun.

"You don't got da balls to shoot me!" Claire snickered, hugging a bored Alex, who found Mon Sticky Friend 22 more interesting.

I mean, Mon Sticky Friend 22 is so interesting! Even his relatives are amazing! Sad that they died…

"I want you and Mr. Bunny Slave to get along, 'cuz you're both my slaves—

Unfortunately, Claire had charged at Peter and threw a heavy kick at him, knocking him to the ground. "ROAR!" Claire jumped on Peter and bit his shoulder. "GRRR!"

"GERMS! STOP BITING ME! YOU'RE GETTING GERMS ON MY COAT!"

"I DUN CARE!"

"HEY! LEAVE MR. BUNNY ALONE!"

"NO!"

"ALEX!"

~ (Meeting Vivaldi the Queen) ~

"We are pleased that you enjoy cute things as we do." Vivaldi smiled as Claire sat in the Queen's room, rolling around while hugging a brown bunny plushie that reminded her of Elliot March.

Alex simply took a nap on an oversized bear, snoring the night away. She could care less about plushies and cute trinkets, but she enjoyed Vivaldi's presence, and if her slave made Vivaldi happy, she was fine with everything.

See, Claire was a super badass British girl with an Englishman for a father and a Chinese woman for a mother, and since her father's genes dominated her mother's genes, she only inherited her mother's black hair and her super cool badass kung-fu martial arts skills. So she was a martial artist maniac, rampaging around the school, as if she was an untouchable lunatic.

Yet she had a terrifying secret: She loved sewing. She sewed clothes and plush toys, giving them away to the kids at the orphanage so that her father wouldn't find out about her secret passion.

She now didn't hold back now that she wasn't in her world anymore. Right now, she was entertaining Vivaldi by sewing a polar bear doll in a blink of an eye.

The way the silver needle glided in and out of the white fabric, the stitches disappearing outside the doll, and the finished creation sitting in the Queen's lap. Claire definitely was a professional seamstress. She actually created** forced to** the witch costume she was wearing right now.

Claire grinned as Vivaldi stroked her hair. Yes, if it weren't for the beautiful Vivaldi and Elliot, she definitely would have hated Wonderland with a passion. And Alex agreed—for the Vivaldi part, of course.

XXX

**A/N: So, like, yeah, this is for the contest and if you guys like it enough and give it just enough reviews, I might turn this into a real story starring Claire Triton and her awesome bat friend, Batters.**

**Read and Review, if you give me just enough, I'll turn it into a series.**


End file.
